Highest Friendship
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: When Pokemon trainer Emrys (Black) makes a wrong turn and ends up freezing in a forest. What happens? And why is Reshiram so upset?


Highest Friendship-

The girl curled up helplessly in her thin sleeping bag, desperately trying to keep warm. It wasn't her fault she was stuck in the god forsaken forest for the night, she was trying to reach the ocean side to train her pokemon even more. She had just caught the legendary dragon pokemon, Reshiram, and it was clear to anyone and anything who saw them together that the two were close.

Reshiram whined in his pokeball, as he could feel his Trainer's -friend more like- distress. He shook violently, wanting out so he could help. The girl could feel his shaking at her hip, where he was. She never took him off her person, unless she had to bathe. With shaking hands, fingers shaking with cold, she unclipped the master ball from her shorts pocket and tossed it up and to the right, catching the ball when it came back to her.

Reshiram landed a few feet away, his massive form landing deceptively lightly. His big blue eyes were full of concern for his friend. He came close, and nuzzled her cheek with his velvety soft nose. She giggled softly, as she always did when he tickled her cheek. She ran her freezing hands over his soft cheeks, tangling in his soft mane. He was so warm, and she was so cold. She just wanted to snuggle up with the Pokemon, but he probably wouldn't let her. She sat up, and immediately regretted it as the frigid air bit at her exposed skin.

She shivered, and mumbled, "So cold!" She snuggled back down, and shivered even more. Reshiram watched, sadness and concern making his ears droop slightly. She smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Reshiram looked at her, then at his tail, and back to her. She watched him, not quite sure what he was up to.

Slowly, as the massive dragon didn't quite have experience with this, she was his first and only trainer, he lowered himself down next to her. His tail was humming quietly with a gentle heat, and he made sure to keep it far enough away so she wouldn't burn herself or get too hot. She sighed at the heat, and closed her eyes. He brightened, and focused for a second. Calmly, he lowered the rest of his body to lay down around her, his back legs curling up underneath him, chest and neck coming to lay down on the soft dirt of the forest floor. His neck was curled so his nose rested by her head, on her pillow. She nuzzled his soft face. The dragon rumbled happily, and lowered his soft feathery wings to cover his head and her.

She sighed again, kissed the dragons soft nose, and curled up to sleep. The dragon made a low sighing sound of happiness and dozed off contentedly with her.

When she woke, she immediately saw a curtain of feathery white. Well. Either she was buried in feathers, or that was a wing. She was betting it was a wing. She looked down, and saw that she had shifted during the night, so that she was scooted up a bit, and Reshiram's head was resting with his nose on her chest. She ran her fingers through the soft hair on his ears, the hair having feathers coursing through it. The dragon rumbled under her touch, his eyes closed and strangely dog like muzzle almost smiling in pleasure. She petted his soft ears for a while, the velvety softness pleasant to the touch.

He smelled actually nice too. The dragon smelled something like forests, clean water, and something distinctly animal like. The Pokemon lifted his head, and nuzzled her nose for a brief moment, before raising his head and looking about, growling at a wild pokemon who was getting nosy. The little Deerling scampered away.

She sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, and packed her bedroll and pillow away, tucking them in her bag. She checked her other pokemon, her medicine stock, and pulled out a special cake treat for Reshiram. He deserved it. He had raised his wing and looked down at her when he felt her moving, he was still laying down, his wings tucked to his sides. She stood, and stretched, before offering him the treat. The massive pokemon bent his head and accepted it, eating it delicately from her palm with a happy rumble. She caressed his ears once more before pulling out his master ball. He looked at her, then up at the skies, and she face palmed.

How could she have forgotten?! He was a flying dragon fire master! Derp. They could be at the ocean side by the evening if he flew there. And he would get to exercise his wings. She clipped it back onto her belt and pulled on her bag.

"Wanna fly?" The dragon perked up, and lowered himself a bit more, so she could climb on. She did, sitting just in front of his wings, holding onto his mane. He stood up, carrying his precious passengers with ease. He rumbled, turning his head to look at her, before crouching and spreading his feathery wings. He took off smoothly, and she was smiling and laughing, she loved to fly. They were flying high in the clouds, the dragon happily soaring along at breakneck speeds.

They landed later that evening, and she hugged him, and dragon nuzzled her happily in return. She then unclipped his masterball from her pocket. This time, he didn't protest. He was tired, so he touched his nose to the button on the ball, disappearing in a glowing orb of violet light into his safe ball.

So then, with the reassuring weight of her Reshiram on her hip, Emrys walked into Nuvema town, her home town, where her Mom had asked her to come home.


End file.
